Code Geass: The Assassin's Creed
by With Death Comes More Death
Summary: What if Lelouch became an assassin during his exile in Japan, before all of it. What if Lelouch didn't care for the reason his mother was killed, but the peace the assassins seek. This is the story of where all of it happens along side the Black Rebellion. This is the story of Lelouch vi Britannia, the assassin. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Rebellion Begins

_**Ello guys and welcome to part one of my Code Geass? Assassin's Creed fanfic. I don't got much to say, but I don't own eitehr of these series. Enjoy.**_

_Lelouch Vi Brittannia, the once seventeenth heir of the Brittannian throne, a child who lived in the largest palaces, who had everything a child could ask for. His mother, Empress Marianne, was killed by so called terrorits. His, Nunally, sister who was present at the time being crippled permantly, and blinded by mental trauma. Outraged that his father did nothing to retalliate, he denounced his title. Emperor Charles Zi Britannia had soon banished him and Nunally to Japan. Where he met Suzaku Kururngi, his best friend. Then Brittania invaded the island nation. Where is he now you ask? When he was thirteen he met an old man by the name of William. William had saved Lelouch from a group of angry Japanese or Elevens. Lelouch who was thankful to the man gave Lelouch an oppurtunity, the oppurtunity to change the world. Lelouch who had vengance flowing like blood through his body, accepeted. Lelouch was then informed about a secret world. The world from behind the curtain. William showed Lelouch the world of the assassin. The assassin brotherhood stemming back to the ancient years were created with one intention, stopping an evil group of men and women, the Knights Templar. The Templars who strived for power and enslaving the people for peace. The head of the group no one else then Lelouch's father. Lelouch then trained under William, who later revealed he was the mentor. An assassin more powerful then all. Also he was the last of his kind after Britannia had them killed on sight. Lelouch after only three years became master of the order. Killing several Templars already, while still keeping his secret life away from Nunally. Yet he didn't know what was coming for him next._

**Prolouge**

Lelouch was sitting next to William's bed. From the doctor's reports he wasn't going to live very long. "Three hours left at best," the doctor told him.

Lelouch looked at his sleeping mentor. He accepted William's fate. He acted more like a father than Charles ever was. Now he laid on his death bed.

"Lelouch," William said weakly. Lelouch got up immediately and went to his side. "Yes mentor?" Lelouch asked. "I want to give you something," William told him. William turned over and opened a drawer next to his bed.

He pulled out a bracer, colored a black and purple pattern. "What is this?" Lelouch asked surprised.

"Your...bithrday present," William told him. William shakily handed him the bracer. "Another hidden blade?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes don't you know that a true *cough* master had two blades," he chuckled weakly. Lelouch smiled slightly. "Happy seventeenth birthday Lelouch," William said weakly.

William's head suddenly fell to his side. Lelouch looked at him for a second disbelievingly. Lelouch used his right hand to check for a pulse.

_Nothing, _he thought. Lelouch closed his mentor's eyes and said," Rest in peace mentor." Lelouch exited the hospital room with a single tear dropped from his eyes.

_Goodbye mentor, _Lelouch thought.

**Turn 1: The Rebellion Begins**

Lelouch rode in the side cart of Rival's motorcycle.

"Nice job Lelouch you completely cleaned those guys out," Rival complemented. Lelouch shrugged and continued reading the book he was reading.

"You need to learn to lighten up," Rival stated. The two rode in he motorcycle onto the freeway. *Honk* *honk*. Two loud honks came from behind them.

Lelouch turned back to see the truck from earlier on a news report.

"Oh no we're going to die!" Rival said panic in his voice. Lelouch stood up and turned in the side car. He put on his beaked hood stitched onto his school uniform, it covered most of his face.

"Lelouch what are you doing?" Rival asked. "I'll see you later," Lelouch stated blankly and jumped out of the side car.

Lelouch broke through the windshield and rolled behind the two drivers. "What the?" a feminine voice asked. "So you're the terrorists who killed the innocents in that attack?" Lelouch asked.

"Who the hell are you?" the man's voice asked. Lelouch unsheathed his hidden blades. When an explosion came from behind them.

"Shit we lost the left tire!" the man yelled as the truck was forced to right turn. Lelouch was flung to the side of the truck. The truck crashed again flinging him to the other side.

The woman ran to the back of the truck and into a knightmare frame. He could of sworn he had seen here before.

The knightmare activated went through the back of the truck. That's when the truck continued to drive.

"The hell?" Lelouch asked. Again the truck stopped again. Soon the side of the truck opened.

"Good now I can climb up," Lelouch stated. "That's enough mindless killing!" a man said from behind him. A man dressed in military aromor tried to kick him down. He moved back quickly.

He slammed into the container.

"Planning to use poison gas?" the solider asked. I looked him down. "If you want to know mindless just look at Britannia," Lelouch told him angrily.

"My god," he stated,"Lelouch it's me Suzaku."

The solider took off his helmet. The solider aimed to kill him, turned out to be his best friend, Suzaku.

"You became a Britannian soldier?" Lelouch asked.

"Look at you became a-," he was saying before Lelouch interrupted.

"What are you trying to say?"

That's when the container opened.

Suzaku dove forward covering Lelouch's mouth when and brought us to the floor.

A golden light came from the container. A silhouette of a girl swung her hair back and fell to the floor. Lelouch got up and caught her in his arms.

"What the?" he asked. Suzaku and Lelouch brought her out of the truck.

"What was she doing in there?" Lelouch asked. "I don't know. This was supposed to be poison gas," Suzaku answered.

"Filthy scum!" a man yelled form their right. "Kuriugi, what are you doing? Kill that terrorists," the commander demanded.

"He isn't a terrorist, he's just a civilian who got caught up in the cross fire," Suzaku explained and went up to the commander.

"Considering your exceptional military records I'll guess I'l let this slide. Now kill this terrorists," he commanded and pulled out a pistol.

"No I refuse to kill a civilian," Suzaku answered and looked back to Lelouch.

The commander put the gun up to Suzaku's back. A muffled gun shot came from them.

"NO!" Lelouch yelled as his best friend fell to the floor. "Now go secure the girl and then kill the student," the commander instructed them.

An explosion came from the front of the truck. Large smoke came from it, and covered Lelouch and the girl.

_This is my chance, _Lelouch thought. He picked up the girl and ran into a corridor further down the tunnel. Lelouch put the girl down gently.

"Are you okay?" Lelouch asked with a gentle voice. She looked at him with golden eyes and nodded. "Good lets try to find a way out of here," Lelouch replied her and picked her up again.

Lelouch followed the corridor until he could light from ahead.

"Finally a way out," Lelouch stated. Until he heard gunfire from it. Lelouch made it to the light leading to a staircase.

_What's happening out here? _Lelouch thought as more shots were fired. Lelouch put the girl on the bottom of the stairs.

Lelouch went up to the topin a prone position, to see an eleven getting shot down. Lelouch then heard the screaming of a little girl.

It made him cringed.

"Sir, we only found elevens," a soldier stated.

"Are you sure?" the commander asked.

"Yes this is where the student should have exited," the soldier responded. Then Lelouch's cell began to ring. Lelouch turned it off quickly, but the soldiers knew he was there.

They surrounded him and took the girl off to the side.

"You got pretty far for a student. Well that's not surprising you're a Britannian," the commander told him and pointed a gun at him.

_What do I do? I can't charge them I'll be killed, _Lelouch thought.

"Well no matter," the commander told me and pulled the trigger. "No he mustn't die," the girl screamed and stood in front of the bullet.

It left a small hole in her forehead. She collapsed to the floor and began pooling blood.

"Well we were supposed to take her alive, but we can just say we found the terrorist hideout and say they tortured her to death," the commander told him.

_That bastard! He killed Suzaku, now this innocent girl, and now I'm dead. No I need to stay alive for Nunally, the assassins, for what everything I believe in. _

_When suddenly her voice came into my mind with several images raced though my mind. _

_"I see you have something to live for. Will you accept a power so powerful that it will make your enemy crumble. I will grant you this power unless you will solve my one wish," the girl told me. _

_"Yes I accept your contract," Lelouch responded. _

Lelouch was suddenly back in reality. He knew to do one thing.

Lelouch stood up in front of the soldiers. The geass sigil appearing in his left eye.

"What's going on here?" the commander asked.

"What's wrong? Have you finally realized that the only ones that you should kill are the ones ready to be killed?" Lelouch asked covering his left eye,"I Lelouch vi Britannia command you. No, all of you to DIE!"

He took his hand away from his eye. There minds were changed to suit his whims.

"Yes your highness," the commander said. All of them put their pistols to their necks.

They all fired killing themselves instantly. Their blood splattered around the area. They collapsed one by one. The blood not affecting Lelouch. He smirked deviously.

When out of nowhere a knightmare came in through the silo's door.

"You there boy, what happened here?" a woman's voice came from the knightmare.

_Should I use my new power to get here out? What if it doesn't work? Guess I'll just play dumb,_ Lelouch thought.

"Oh thank god. I just found these men here. I think one may still be alive," Lelouch told her.

The knightmare deactivated and a tanned woman with silver hair came out. "Where's the live one?" she asked.

I activated my new power. "Give me your knightmare," Lelouch commanded.

"Yes sir the code is XG21G2D4," the woman said and handed me her key. "Thank you," Lelouch told her and got into the knightmare.

After he got away from that woman, he called Shirley.

"Ah, Lulu? What in the world have you been doing? Where are you now? You know if you keep cutting class, you'll get held back," she lectured.

"Are you near a TV?" Lelouch asked.

"Hang on. Can I change the channel?" she asked the other students.

"Huh to what?" another student asked. "The news. Is there anything about Shinjuku?" Lelouch asked.

"The news uhhh. There's nothing on. Traffic restrctions?" Shirley asked confused.

"Why is it restricted?" Lelouch asked. "I don't know their not saying anything," Shirley answered.

_I get it. Once they're done cleaning up they'll put out news favoring the military, _Lelouch thought.

"Oh you're out gambling again aren't you? I've warned you once before that's it's dangerous," Shirley lectured.

"Yeah you caught me. Just tell Nunally that I'll be late today," Lelouch responded. The automated voice told him that he was out of call range.

_They need to keep a lid on this situation, so it'll be hard for them to call reinforcements. They'll have to make do with the pieces on the board. But I'm stuck in here, and it'll be hard to break through myself. Gaining the refuges help carries it own risks to, _Lelouch thought,_ I want payback for all of those innocent lives. _

Lelouch worked to contact the terrorists. The fact he had to work with terrorists made him sick, but these Britatannians killed too many innocents to not be punished.

That's when he found the channel the terrorists were using. "Just 30 minutes left!" the woman from before declared.

"The west entrance head to the west entrance," Lelouch instructed.

"Who's this and how did you get this code?" she asked.

"That doesn't matter. If you want to avenge all of the innocent lives killed here, you will listen to me," Lelouch answered.

"Alright what do I need to do?" she asked. Lelouch waited and told her," Now on the train, jump on the train."

"Got it." Lelouch watched from the distance. When another Sutherland went after the Glasgow. Lelouch went in and shot the other Sutherland to the ground.

Kallen took out the commanding Sutherland. "

You saved me, but how did you get a Sutherland?," the woman asked. Lelouch got off the train and out of sight.

"What where did he go?" she asked. "Kallen what was that message ealier?" a man asked.

"What he contacted you to?" Kallen asked through the radio. "Yep and Yoshida's group is here too."

"Are you the one in charge?" Lelouch broke in. "Ah yeah?" the leader answered.

"The cargo of that train are tools for your victory, follow me and you will have that victory," Lelouch explained.

"You woman in the glasgow, Kallen right?" Lelouch asked. "Y-yes?" she replied.

"Stay there your allies are going to run decoy," Lelouch instructed.

"Understood," Kallen answered.

"How's your energy filler?"

"About 15 minutes worth."

"Recharge it for now. I'll contact you in ten minutes."

_This is the first time I've commanded actual people. This is feels amazing, _Lelouch thought.

**After five minutes...**

"P-1 are can you move? It operates as usual as you're used to," Lelouch explained.

"Alright, but can you at least tell us your name?" P-1 asked.

"Call me Lelouch," Lelouch replied,"Anyway Q1 is on schedule. Enemy Sutherlands are en-route and will reach you in 23 seconds. When they get there shoot through the walls."Gunfire soon sounded over the radio.

"P-1, P-4, P-7, move a hundred meters to the right and fire your slash harken through the walls."

"You heard Lelouch, do what he says."

"Damn what else does he want us to do?" P-d asked.

"P-5 ready?"

"Yeah stop calling me that."

**A bit later...**

The resistance was being tore apart. By a new model of some sorts.

"Everyone fall back I'll take care of it," Lelouch instructed. "Are you kidding me?" one member said.

"Do it!" Lelouch commanded. "Understood," P-1 answered.

Lelouch used the Sutherland and moved quickly to where the resistance's forces were fighting the new knightmare.

When it came into his sight he fired of some shots with the machine gun. The rounds bounced off it.

_Just like they said, bulletproof, _Lelouch thought. The new knightmare charged with a sword and chopped off the lower half of the Sutherland.

"SHIT!" Lelouch yelled and pushed the eject button. The cabin ejected out the back. The Sutherland crashed and skidded along the ground.

Lelouch disoriented, opened the cabin. He stumbled out slightly.

I looked at the white knightmare. I smirked and pulled out my long bladed switchblade. He let the blade out and pointed it at it.

"Is he crazy?" One of the resistance asked. The knightmare charged quickly. Lelouch turned quickly and climbed onto the cabin quickly.

I waited for it to get closer, smirking. When he found it in a good distance he leapt at it.

He grabbed onto it's mechanical neck. He raised switchblade and plunged it into's it neck.

He struggled to get it in, but it went all the way in to the other side.

Lelouch pulled out the blade and jumped off. Smoke came out of the wound and the knightmare fell to the ground, occasionally sparking.

"How did he do that?" a Brittanian soilder asked. He sheathed the switchblade and put it in his coat.

"You're the guy who saved my ass?" Kallen's voice came from her arriving Glasgow.

Lelouch looked at the Glasgow as she got out. He knew that he remembered her, but from where.

She was wearing a brown and quite revealing outfit. Her hair was dark red and ridged spikes.

She looked different from what he remembered.

"You got some good moves for a schoolboy," she stated. Lelouch pulled his hood off and approached her.

"Q-1 so good that you can join me," Lelouch told her. "Thanks," she told him.

"For what?" he asked when a Sutherland began shooting at them,"but I guess this can wait."

Lelouch put his hood on with both hands, for the sheer fact that he would look awesome.

Lelouch took off in a full sprint at the Sutherland. It took high caliber shots at him.

Lelouch being to nimble to get hit, ran as the ground exploded near him. Lelouch pulled out his switchblade. He switched out the blade. As the confused pilot of the Sutherland kept firing Lelouch was able to get close enough.

Lelouch slide under the legs of the knightmare. Lelouch got to his feet quickly and stabbed the Sutherland in the back of the where it's knee would be.

The wound let out an electrical charge. Lelouch pulled it out and slashed the other leg in a spinning slash.

The Sutherland fell to it's knees leaking out a greyish fluid. Lelouch climbed on top it's back and launched himself in the air.

He held the blade in a underhand position with both hands and jabbed it into's it robotic skull.

Lelouch pulled it out and watched as the Sutherland fell with electricity sparking.

Lelouch stood over it with his right leg on it's head, the other on the ground. Kallen just gave a look of pure amazement.

_This guy just took down another knightmare with just a sword. This guy must good, _she thought.

"Q-1 go support the others, I have a meeting with Prince Clovis," Lelouch told her. She nodded and activated her Glasgow.

Lelouch knew where Clovis' transport was he just needed to get to it.

**An hour later...**

Lelouch stood in front of a guard. He used his new found power to make sure he didn't notice anything until he was done.

He walked into the command room of Clovis' transport.

"All of you out," he commanded with his new power.

"Yes your highness," they said and walked out. Lelouch walked into Clovis' chamber. Lelouch looked at his half-brother.

The Templar cross was proudly on his ring finger.

"Who are you?" he asked panicked.

_Pathetic,_ Lelouch thought. Lelouch took off his hood.

"Brother don't you remember me?" Lelouch asked. "Brother?" Clovis asked supiciously.

"Didn't you remember all the chess games we played in Aries Villa?" Lelouch asked.

"No it can't be we thought you were-," Clovis stated disbelivingly. "Dead?" Lelouch interrupted closing on him.

"This is a momentous occasion we must inform father," Clovis said with fake happiness.

"And become what, a Templar pawn like you?" Lelouch scoffed. "How did you know?"

"(_Using geass) _First do as I order."

"Yes sir."

"Order a ceasefire and bring your forces out of Shinjuku."

"Yes sir." Cloivis went to his announcer,"All forces stop your fire. I order a cease fire, I repeat I order a cease fire. Every one retreat."

"That is it," Lelouch told him. Clovis snapped out of the trance.

"Sorry brother, your time is over," Lelouch told him.

"What?" Clovis asked in shock. Lelouch unsheathed his left hidden blade.

"What are you going to do?" Clovis asked.

Lelouch plunged the blade into his brother's stomach. Clovis coughed blood over his shoulder.

"Lelouch why?" he asked. "You are my enemy brother, and you have to die." Lelouch was sorry for doing this, genuinely sorry. Clovis may have killed many innocent people, but he was still his blood.

"Lelouch you are an... assassin?" Clovis asked. Lelouch pullled his hidden blade out of him, and turned around and began walking away.

Clovis reached for him with his left hand. It fell as Clovis slowly passed away.

"Rest in peace brother," Lelouch told him and put on his hood. He found a radio inside the command room.

He tuned it to the private channel the rebels were using. The yells of celebration were apparent through the radio.

"Well done everyone," Lelouch congratulated.

"All thanks to you!" Ohgi responded.

"Yeah Ohgi's right we could have never done it with out you man," Tamaki told Lelouch.

"Enjoy your victory," Lelouch told them.

_Now how do I get back to Ashford? _Lelouch thought his hand on his chin.

_**Lelouch: Great now I am a bad ass.**_

_**Me: You sound like that's a bad thing.**_

_**Lelouch: Don't you think I'm more of a bad ass assassin then Lelouch?  
**_

_**Me: *Facepalms* You**_ _**are supposed to.**_

_**Lelouch: Then good. **_

_**Well that's chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed and see you later. **_


	2. Chapter 2: The Brotherhood Reborn

_**Ello guys and welcome chapter two of the story. Thanks for the support on the last chapter. I need to explain somethings, one this will be close enough to main cannon. Second a select few know of Lelouch's choice to become an assassin which include the Ashfords, Sayoko, and Nunally. Third C.C will not know of the assassin brotherhood even with her many years on the Earth. I don't have anything else to say for the moment so see you. **_

_**Lelouch: I have something to say.**_

_**Because I Can and That's Why: No time for your talking.**_

_**Lelouch: You need a shorter pen name.**_

_**Because I Can and That's Why: I can't use "Because I Can" since that's already used.**_

_**Lelouch: Whatever.**_

**Chapter 2: The Brotherhood Reborn**

_Lelouch felt a soft shake on his shoulder. Lelouch opened his eyes weakly._

_ "Lelouch get up we're here," William's voice broke through. "Wh-what do you mean?" Lelouch asked tiredly. Lelouch looked around to see that he was in William's car,"Where are we?"_

_ "Somewhere I should of shown you in earlier," William stated flatly. Lelouch only narrowed his eyes at him as William exited the car._

_ Lelouch opened the car door as he held back a yawn which would disrespectful at the time being. Lelouch eyes glowed gold as he activated his sixth sense. _

_He had apparently had the rare genetic make up to use this ability. It was dubbed eagle vision by the assassins, it illuminated dark areas, highlighted high value targets, and also showed where the best route to the target was. It was many things, but mostly it was a great tool to use. _

_It did take him a long time to learn how to control it, but truth be told it was worth it. Lelouch could see a large stone gate in front of some large building. The gold began to flicker away as the eagle vision deactivated._

_ "Where exactly are we William?" Lelouch asked slightly irritated. "This is the building where all of the Japanese Assassins used to congregate," William explained. "The Japanese Assassin's HQ? Didn't all of the Assassin Dens get destroyed?" Lelouch asked disbelievingly. _

_ "That's what I thought, but you're maid Sayoko used to be a part of the branch," William answered flatly. "Sayoko was an assassin, but I'd believe that when the Templars would show some modesty," Lelouch joked. William let out a small chuckle. _

_"Still as sharp as usual," William began as he had not seen Lelouch in a month or two,"Still believe it or not Lelouch she was a talented assassin." Lelouch tilted his head. _

_"I wonder what happened," Lelouch said feigning ignorance. William gave no response, he just walked up to a metal gate. Lelouch followed suitly as he watched William unlock the hidden blade operated key mechanism. _

_The gate creaked open as many of the front yard lights flickered on to show a large wooden building. It reminded him of the Kururugi Estate that he used to be hostage in. Lelouch followed William to the front door as he gazed upon the den. William slid the front door open as the lights inside flickered on inside. _

_Lelouch gazed upon the large stockpile of weapons. There were many shelves of ranged weapons, which ranged from kunai to silenced pistols. _

_Then there were the weapons which were made for up close and personal fighting. Those ranged from to daggers to katana. Lelouch could only smirk at the stockpile. _

_"You like it don't you?" William asked,"Since we improved your physical ability by a great amount. I need to teach you some swordsmanship," Lelouch smirked as he watched William fish something out of a container. _

_ "From here on out you're truly an assassin," William said as he tossed Lelouch a bracer. Lelouch caught it and studied it. It was a mainly dark brown bracer made of leather and Kevlar. It was had the assassin emblem in the middle. He smirked as he recognized it. _

_ 'A hidden blade,' Lelouch thought as he unsheathed it. A blade popped out of the bracer and unsheathed with the same speed. He let his arm hang as he walked towards William. _

_"Now that you're an assassin I'm putting you to work," William said with a grin. Lelouch didn't answer, he let his grin answer for him. 'Only fifteen, and I'm already going to get my hands dirty,' Lelouch thought with a smile cracking his knuckles. _

_-Skip-_

Lelouch awoke under the soft sheets of his bed, his eyes stared at the ceiling. Lelouch sighed tiredly as he remembered the first time he was officially an assassin.

He treasured that day like it was his birthday.

_Things did change after that day, _Lelouch thought. Before that day, the days before than were no more than training and learning of Assassin idealism. The days after were the days where the training he did was on his own, and embraced assassin Idealism like it was air and water.

Lelouch knew that the world wasn't innocent before he met William, but the life of an assassin gave him a hope of a world where it was innocent. Now look at him, a seventeen year old kid the last remnant of the once great assassin brotherhood.

Lelouch yawned as he slipped out of bed, cold air hitting his bare chest. Lelouch ignored the chill as he pushed himself up from the bed. Lelouch cracked his neck and arched his back, both gave him a series of loud cracks.

Lelouch walked to his closet and pulled out a white dress shirt and black and gold blazer. Lelouch slipped them on, not bothering to button up the blazer. Lelouch took off his night pants and slipped on a pair of black dress pants. Lelouch rolled his shoulders.

Lelouch walked out of his room to the familiar sight of the night sky through the windows. Lelouch went into the dining room to see a slip of paper on it. Lelouch raised an eye brow and went over to pick it up. It read:

_Dear Lelouch, _

_Sorry I didn't wait up to see you. I know how busy the life of an assassin can be. I wanted to stay up, but Sayoko insisted that I needed sleep. I heard from Rivalz that you ran off to take on some terrorists. I know that you'll make it back, since you've done things more dangerous. Still I hate to think that you could end up dead some day. Though through everything I love you and who you are. _

_Your Sister,_

_Nunnally._

Lelouch smiled at the letter written by Sayoko, transcribing the words of Lelouch's sister. Lelouch placed the letter down onto the table and walked out of the two's living quarters.

Lelouch had a plan, a plan that would change everything. A plan to bring the assassins back from the grave. To do that the assassins needed all of his attention, and that meant leaving behind his life here.

Lelouch didn't know that he was ready, or wasn't sure if he needed to. Lelouch was filled with indecision. If it was something he couldn't avoid, he'd leave. If he didn't need to, the answer was clear. Lelouch shook his head of the thoughts.

_I'll cross that bridge when I need to, _Lelouch thought. Lelouch brought his attention to the fact he had no other assassins to help him. He was a great assassin, but no man is able to raise up the brotherhood single handily.

He needed to recruit more assassins, but where to start? Lelouch thought of Suzaku, if anyone agreed with the Assassin mindset and mold it was Suzaku.

Lelouch knew he wasn't dead, he was piloting that experimental knightmare. He could hear him from inside it, thanks to his superior senses. Then there was those terrorists from Shinjuku.

Lelouch no-doubtly knew that they were doing this to honor Japan. Maybe he could convince them to join if he appealed to their interest. Lelouch still knew that he needed a way to get a hold of all of them, when the woman in the Glasgow came to mind. He reminded him of someone and he needed to find out.

_**-Skip-**_

Lelouch sat in the student council meeting room. He was with the other discussing the club budgets for the year.

Actually they were discussing how much trouble they were in. Lelouch also took a scolding from Rivalz and Shirley about his actions of yesterday. Lelouch ignored them and let Milly take her place and bring them back to what they were doing.

"We are so screwed," Lelouch heard Rivalz whisper. Lelouch, unknown to the others, had took several steps to ensure their safety. "What's that Rivalz? I could of sworn you said that 'we're screwed'," Lelouch stated.

"Don't you see our situation Lelouch? I mean this time tomorrow the Equestrian Club is going to beat down our door," Rivalz groaned. Lelouch put on a sly smirk at the groan.

"That's not going to happen, I made sure of it," Lelouch replied confidently. Everyone's attention snapped onto Lelouch.

"What did you do Lulu?" Shirley sighed tiredly. "I put those gambling skills to the use. Had a little bet with the Equestrian Club," Lelouch answered nonchalantly. Milly put on a suggestive smile.

"What kind of bet?" Milly asked coyly, likely thinking of something perverted. Lelouch's attention snapped onto his life long friend.

"I bet that if I could beat them in a race they would leave us alone until we come up with a budget. In return I said I would give them some of my earnings from my gambling," Lelouch explained calmly. "Nice job buddy, at least we got one cause of death out of our way," Rivalz said with a relieved sigh.

On the other hand Shirley was fuming, and Milly had that same grin on her face. "Lelouch how dare you not tell us about this!" Shirley exclaimed angrily.

"Hey I didn't tell you about the things I had to do with the Gunnery, the Archery, the Fireworks, Rugby, Tennis, Debate, Fencing, the Hurling, and the Glamour club," Lelouch listed shivering slightly at the ordeals. A burst of laughter came from Milly and Rivalz while Shirley was even angrier.

"Well I did enjoy the ordeal with the glamour club," Lelouch added suggestively with a sly smirk. Shirley opened her mouth to respond, but Lelouch leaned back completely in his chair crossing his arms behind his head. Lelouch particually didn't mean anything by it really, he just put on some of his charm to _persuade_ them to drop it.

It still puzzles him how girls are so easily manipulated with looks and charm. To tell the truth Lelouch never fully understood women, but from what he heard from William, he shouldn't pursue them.

That still didn't stop him from enjoying them. Lelouch already had a reputation around campus. People called him really smart, handsome, mysterious, and weirdest enough casonova.

Lelouch didn't know what they meant by that, yes he flirted with girls, but either way most of the male student body envied him. Lelouch's attention was snapped back to Milly as she cleared her throat.

"Back on to buiesness, we still need to figure out the budgets for all of them," Milly stated. "Lets hurry because soon enough that 'GUTS' spell ain't going to work," Lelouch stated.

"Don't underestimate the power of GUTS!" Milly replied confidently. "I still don't feel any better," Rivalz sighed tiredly. "I actually feel pumped up," Shirley chimed in obviously calmer than before. Nina said nothing as usual, but Lelouch couldn't understand why she was so shy.

"Supple and willing, that's why I like you Shirley," Milly stated suggestively. "I train hard in gymnastics," she stated proudly at her impressive track record of various sports. In between Lelouch held back a laugh from how she walked into the onslaught of Milly.

"That's not what I meant, you're a ten," Milly stated suggestively. Lelouch snickered softly at the exchange. This was always refreshing every morning.

"Huh?" asked a flustered Shirley. "From what I've seen in the girl's bathroom anyway, you've been filling out in the right places," Milly explained with a suggestive smile. Shirley's eyes widened as a deep red blush appeared on her face. Rivalz chuckled half-heartedly.

"That I can not deny madam President," Lelouch chimed in with a coy smirk. "What are you talking about you pervs?" Shirley asked with a tinge of red on her face.

_**-Skip-**_

Lelouch found himself in a precarious situation. He was kneeling next to the edge of roof top of the campus building. He would go up here to read or read up on his next target, well today he was watching a pretty girl.

He was sure it was the same girl from Shinjuku. From what he saw she was talented at piloting knightmares, which was something he needed.

He himself had only began training on a simulator a couple weeks ago. They were scattered and short so it was hard to say he was an ace. He could tell she wasn't enjoying the company of the Britannian girls around her.

Lelouch dug as much information by listening to conversations about her, asking Milly about it, and finally looking through assassin database for the surname Stadfield. What he found was troubling and hopeful at the same time. Her father Mr. Stadfield, or more acurately Mr. Kōzuki.

A once Japanese noble that had left his Japanese roots during the invasion to end up marrying a Britannian Noble woman. He adopted a Britannian alias of Micheal Stadfield.

Micheal than asked his former wife to give him Kallen and Naoto. Micheal upon making his name in politics became a low ranked Templar.

The Templars kept his family well funded and safe. Though the ironic thing was that Micheal's own son was an assassin.

Naoto was an assassin until the invasion of Japan caused him to retire in fear of execution like many others. Now he was dead because of Lelouch's reckless actions.

Lelouch although troubled had a tinge of hope that he had something to link her to the brotherhood. Now all Lelouch needed to do was to get her alone.

Lelouch stood up and was prepared to leave when a scream came from the group of girls. Lelouch saw the group scatter from the area. Lelouch took this time to make his move as he leaped off the roof.

_**-With Kallen-**_

Kallen sat on the bench eating her lunch while her so called friends talked to her.

"Kallen it's been ages!" exclaimed one of the girls. "Are you alright, Sophie's been worried sick about you," another girl stated worriedly.

"You're alright though, right?" asked the other girl. "Yeah I have just to go easy for awhile," Kallen replied pleasantly.

Kallen let her thoughts go to the man she saw in Shinjuku. The man who helped them to get out of the ghettos alive. The man who took down that new knightmare with nothing less than a blade.

That man was something different, Kallen could tell. He could strategize so easily and could bring down things no man could hope to bring down. Though his uniform was of this school, so she needed to look for him.

A sudden buzzing caught her by surprise as her so called friends shrieked.

"Ah that's a bee. A bee!" one of them shrieked in fear. "Oh my god Kallen run!" another yelled as all of them stood up. "Hurry up and run!" one of the others yelled.

Kallen to got up and ran behind the bushes. Ignoring the rustle of bushes near her. The bee followed her to the bushes.

_I don't get it, why is this bee after me? _Kallen asked silently as she swiped the bee away, _Hm? I wonder if there's a hive near here._

Kallen took a bite out of the sandwich she was still holding.

"God, I hate this! I'm sick of acting like a freaking invalid!" she yelled in fustration. "There's nothing wrong with being an invalid," a familiar male voice stated with an amused tone.

Kallen turned around quickly to see the man from yesterday standing right behind her with a charming grin plastered on his face.

_Crap, what is he doing here? _she asked mentally. Now that she got a good look at him, he was handsome for a Britannian. Though one question raced in her mind, _Why would a Britannian help a couple of terrorists? _

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked feigning ignorance. "Yes I want to have a discussion with you about your brother," he answered his face and tone turning serious.

"My brother, what do you know want with him?" she asked with a serious tone in return. Kallen gazed into his violet eyes which seemed like the kind you could get lost in.

Kallen shook off the thought as she noticed something much different. She couldn't quite describe it, the look was like he had great wisdom. More than someone that young needed.

Lelouch opened his mouth to respond when suddenly a feminine voice chimed in from nowhere.

"Hey Lulu! Kallen! You know it's time to head over to the chem lab! You better get moving!" Shirley yelled.

"Aw crap I'm supposed to set up for class!" Lelouch yelled and ran off into the building. "Wh-wait!" Kallen yelled wanting to know what Lelouch had to say.

_**-Skip-**_

Lelouch returned to his living quarters after another long day of school. He had his first contact with Kallen, but William always stressed the importance of a good education.

So he needed to get a move on. Lelouch was greeted with the sight of Sayoko, his and Nunally's personal maid and former master assassin.

They were sitting at the dinner table folding origami cranes in different colored papers. Lelouch couldn't hold back a smile at the sight.

"I'm sorry, I'm so late," Lelouch apologized well aware what time it was. "Hi Lelouch! Welcome home!" Nunally said happily. "Welcome master Lelouch," Sayoko said respectfully. "No place like it, Sayoko," Lelouch replied pleasently.

_**-Skip-**_

Lelouch listened intently at Nunally's explanation of origami. At one point he felt like she was rushing the explanation.

"Easy there, you don't have to rush. I'm not going anywhere," Lelouch told her with a smile. "Yeah you're right, thank you," Nunally replied.

"You're very welcome," Lelouch replied. "I'm so happy, 'cause last night you scared me," Nunally replied with a worried tone.

"Why you know what I do is dangerous," Lelouch responded. "I know it's silly, but you never told me what you were going like you always do, and you returned so late that I got worried," Nunally responded.

At that time Lelouch contemplated if he should tell him who he killed. He took a deep breath and said,"Nunally I'm so sorry." Nunally tilted her head at him.

"For what brother?" Nunally asked. "My target was... our brother Clovis," Lelouch explained with a sad tone. "Wh-what why? How could you do that to Clovis?" Nunally asked suprised at the revelation.

"I'm sorry, but he ordered the killing of hundreds of innocent Japanese, and he was already a target I had to deal with eventually," Lelouch explained. At that moment Nunally stayed still, trying to contemplate the words her brother just told him.

"I know it's hard, but it was something I warned you about when I explained my job to you," Lelouch explained. "It doesn't mean it's not hard Lelouch. How far will you go to achieve peace, how many of our siblings will you kill!" she replied angrily beginning to sob.

Lelouch couldn't help, but feel bad for her. He put his arm on her shoulder and held her close. He suddenly remembered a saying about origami that he learned from an old woman in the countryside.

"You know Nunally there's an old saying about origami, if you make a thousand of these cranes you'll be granted one wish," Lelouch said hopeful that it will cheer her up. She pulled her hands from her face and smiled a sad smile.

"Really?" she asked with a sniff. "Yes, so what will you wish for?" Lelouch asked with a smile. "I wish for a world where you won't have to kill anymore, a world where we can all live in peace," she answered with a smile. Lelouch returned the smile.

"I'm sure that a world like you described will come," Lelouch replied cheerfully. "Really?" Nunally asked. "Yeah, there are too many good people on this world to not to," Lelouch responded reassuringly. Nunally made no response, but did give him a smile.

_I sware to you Nunally I will bring a world of peace, and if ends with my death so be it, _Lelouch thought seriously.

_**-With Kallen-**_

Kallen walked down the street next to Oghi. The leader of their small little resistance. Oghi has been a part of her life for god knows how long.

"So hows campus life treating you?" Oghi asked breaking their silence. "Stifling. I was stuck in history class yesterday. Look, maybe I should go back,"Kallen said uncertainly.

"The army's on high alert. You should stay there and lay low," Oghi responded. "I don't know," she began,"I've made contact with the guy on the radio." Oghi just looked at her in shock.

"You've found him?" Oghi asked slightly enthusiastic. "No actually it wasn't really hard, he goes to my school. Weird enough we have the same classes together," Kallen explained.

"Well that's awfully convenient, but what did he say? Plus why would a Britannian help us?" Oghi asked disbelieving the mere thought of a Britannian helping terrorists.

"Well he didn't answer, we've hadn't had much time in private," Kallen answered rubbing her arm. "Well once you've talked more tell me what he says," Oghi replied. Kallen saw the smile on Oghi's face, he seemed glad that she had found him.

"For now just forget about Shinjuku," Oghi added,"Until then I'll be in touch."

_**-Third Person-**_

Lelouch stood up from his seat in class.

"The aristocracy was highly educated, with such emphasis on edification and training, they produced a superior breed of ruler. And secondly, they possessed heightened efficiency, since only a small number of the very best were carefully chosen from their ranks," Lelouch explained answering his teacher's question.

From over in the front the red-headed rebel was eyeing him suspiciously.

_I wonder what he knows about Naoto, _Kallen thought. Lelouch had paid no attention to Kallen as he leaned back in his chair. _Damn how could be so relaxed? I mean if I wanted to I could take him down, _Kallen thought angrily.

Lelouch was actually thinking of his actions from before. How easy it was to get Milly to do something without his new power. His new power was something he needed to preserve, and he swore to only use it in dire situations.

If he needed answers he would get them the hard way, but if he needed assistance in combat or dire situations that was another case.

_**-A couple of minutes later-**_

"Lulu you coming along?" Shirley asked as she stood in front of Lelouch's desk. Lelouch took this time to set his plan in motion.

"Sorry maybe another time," Lelouch responded as he stood up from his desk. He put his hands in his pocket and walked to Kallen, who was still sitting in her desk. The students around her were talking about the news:

_"Yeah I thought so."_

_"You've got to go straight home then?" _

_"What do you have, a curfew?"_

_"What's up?"_

Lelouch stood right in front of Kallen and said,"You think you could spare a minute? I need to talk to you." That gained the attention of everyone in the classroom. Shirley for one had her jaw on the ground.

"Sure, I was wondering when you were going to ask," Kallen responded. Lelouch lead the rebel to the student council clubhouse's grand ballroom. He opened the door with his key card and let her in. They stood behind one of the marble pillars. Kallen was the first to break the silence.

"I didn't even know this room existed," Kallen said looking around the ballroom. "It's the student council club house. It's a ball room for special occasions," Lelouch explained.

Kallen then stopped her gazing and turned her amazed gaze to a serious glare. "And you're sure we won't be disturbed?" Kallen asked with her serious tone. "Yes," Lelouch stated simply not sharing her seriousness.

_How come he isn't serious about this? _Kallen asked slightly offended at the man's confident smile. Suddenly Shirley's voice came from the grand staircase.

"Here it is I found it," Shirley exclaimed excitedly. "What a relief you found our lab data," Nina said with a relieved tone. Both of their attention snapped onto them.

Lelouch was faking surprise, he planned on this actually. "Good my ass is killing me," Rivalz groaned walking onto the staircase. Milly then came in with a cart of steaming food.

"Were you able to find it. I've come through on my end, shall we dig in?" Milly stated proudly of the cart of food. The others looked ecstatic of the food.

"Wow!" Rivalz exclaimed as he ran to the cart. The others got to the cart and gazed upon it.

"Way to go Milly!" Shirley exclaimed happily. Milly put on her signature smile. "You all adore me I know," Milly stated simply. Lelouch walked from behind the pillar feigning ignorance of the situation.

"Um what is all of this?" Lelouch asked feigning ignorance. "What are you talking about Lelouch? The idea of bringing Kallen into the student council was yours," Milly asked surprised to hear this.

Kallen looked at him with a shocked face. "I thought with your poor health you would have trouble with regular club activities, so I chipped in the suggestion," Lelouch explained,"and the principal was fairly supportive of the idea." Kallen was backed in a corner.

She couldn't decline an order from the principal and if she did that would look suspicious.

"Well anyway lets introduce you to the group. My name's Milly student body president. Pleasure to meet you," Milly said with a smile. "The pleasure's all mine," Kallen replied.

"I'm Rivalz the secretary. If you ever need anything, I'm your man," Rivalz chimed in his welcome. "Hi I'm Shirley, I'm a member of the swim club. Nice to meet you," Shirley greeted pleasently. "Hi there my name's Nina," Nina said shyly.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Kallen replied pleasantly. Nunally was then wheeled into the room by Sayoko. "Shirley I'm sorry, but can you set this on the table for me?" Nunally asked.

Kallen for one was surprised to see a crippled little girl being pushed into the room. "Oh sure Nunna," Shirley answered with a smile.

"Nunally what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked not sure why his sister was here also. "This is Nunally, Lelouch's sister," Milly explained to Kallen. Kallen went _ohhhhh, _silently.

"I'm still in middle school so I can't be in the student council yet," Nunally explained with a little disappointment. "That's alright, you're an official member in our book," Rivalz reassured.

"Hello there, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kallen," Nunally greeted pleasantly. "Thank you, you as well," Kallen greeted the girl. Kallen was silently wondering what could of happened to this girl. Rivalz came from the stairs holding a bottle of champagne.

"Since that's over with, shall we kick this off with a toast?" Rivalz asked holding it up. They all looked at the bottle in surprise.

"Champagne?" Shirley asked shocked. "Yeah, but we're on the student council we shouldn't..." Nina trailed off. Shirley charged Rivalz trying to get the bottle. They fought over the bottle as Milly gave Nunally a glass of juice.

"Lelouch heads up," Rivalz said as he threw him the bottle. Lelouch caught the bottle as Shirley came off Rivalz and charged at him. Lelouch side-stepped before Shirley tackled him.

"You know Rivalz if you're going to get some stuff to drink, you have to get something harder," Lelouch sighed as he eyed the bottle. The rest of the student council just stared at him.

"What are you talking about Lelouch?" Shirley asked furiously. "Big brother drinks after he gets home some nights," Nunally chimed in which didn't help.

Kallen was surprised, as she couldn't see a drinker in Lelouch. Lelouch face palmed as he popped the cork of the champagne. The champagne was shaken up enough where the bubbles shot out of the bottle.

The bubbles shot right on to Kallen's head some how. They all just looked at her in surprise.

"Do we have clothes for her?" Milly asked. "Sayoko's on it," Shirley responded. Lelouch took a swig of the champagne, as they escorted Kallen to the bathroom.

_**-Skip-**_

Kallen was in the student council's bathroom, which incidentally had a shower in it. She cleaned herself off as she muttered,"This is why I hate Britannians."

A knock came from the door.

"Who is it?" Kallen called out. "It's me Lelouch, I've brought you a change of clothes," Lelouch's voice came from the other side. "You can come in, I've already drawn the curtain," Kallen responded as she watched the silhouette of Lelouch walk in place down some clothes.

"Sorry about this, they can be a bit too much some times," Lelouch apologized as he sat on the counter top. "No hard feelings, there's nothing wrong with cutting back once in awhile," Kallen reassured.

"These are my clothes, hope that's okay," Lelouch said flatly. "It's cool, don't worry about it," Kallen replied. She wore her brother's clothes before.

"That was quick you went all the way to the boys dorm for those?" Kallen asked as she was curious. Lelouch shook his head.

"Actually I live here, it would hard for Nunally to live in the dorms so the principal lets us live here in the club house as a favor," Lelouch explained. "I see..." Kallen trailed off.

"I should head back to the others," Lelouch said as he went for the door. "Wait!" Kallen stopped him. Lelouch stopped and turned his around to Kallen.

"Can you hand me that pouch over on the counter," Kallen asked, a motive hidden in her voice. Lelouch didn't seem notice, as he went over to the counter and picked up the pouch.

He then went over to the shower and handed her the pouch through the curtain. Kallen grabbed Lelouch's wrist though the curtain as he pulled back. A blade came out of Kallen's pouch, as she held it close to Lelouch's wrist.

"Just who are you!" Kallen demanded as she noticed a strange sound. Lelouch on the otherside of curtain unsheathed his hidden blade as he broke through the curtain.

Lelouch pinned Kallen to the shower wall with the arm that Kallen took hostage. He placed the hidden blade next to her throat, as Kallen's eyes widened.

"Wh-what?" Kallen mumbled in disbelief at the shear speed of the counter and the blade coming from Lelouch's sleeve. "You're not in any position to make threats are you?" Lelouch asked his gaze never leaving Kallen's eyes.

"I'll tell you this once, I'm not a hero nor a villain. I'm not Britannian or Japanese because I do not believe in the borders out politicians make. I helped you because I needed your help so don't make me out for anything else. Now if you try to take this a little more civil, we can talk like adults," Lelouch said his tone deadly and eyes cold.

Kallen didn't trust her voice to speak and just nodded as she dropped the switchblade. "Good now wash up, and we'll speak later at Tokyo tower at 0600 and bring your friends," Lelouch stated as he sheathed the hidden blade back into his sleeve.

Lelouch turned away and left the room. Kallen on the other hand sat on the floor of the shower not believing what happened. "What are you up to Lelouch?" she mumbled as she played back the events in her mind.

_**-Skip-**_

Lelouch took a stop by his room to discard his drenched blazer and put on a white hoodie with a red trim. Lelouch walked into the student council meeting room, where everyone stared at the TV.

Lelouch turned his head to see what they were looking at. Kallen walked into the room right behind him. She wore his casual outfit of a red jacket, black t-shirt, and black jeans.

"Lelouch it's awful," Nunally said with a saddened tone. "What is it?" Lelouch asked with a worried tone.

"Prince Clovis has been found dead," Milly explained in a grim tone. Lelouch faked his surprise unlike the others.

"They're saying he's been killed," Rivalz added with a frown. Suddenly a familiar face popped on the screen. It was Jerimiah Gotwald, leader of the Britannian Purist movement and also unknowing Templar pawn.

He himself was not a Templar, but he took orders from Templars and that was enough to make him a target.

"Prince Clovis has been taken away from us," Jerimiah began,"He fought for peace and justice against all Elevens. He died a martyr. We must bury our sorrow and carry on his will!"

Lelouch narrowed my eyes at the purist. He didn't know where anyone could get the mindset that someone is beneath human dignity because where they were born.

Lelouch wanted to dig his blades into the man's throat, but that would have to wait.

"We have breaking news! The man suspected with the murder of Prince Clovis has been apprehended! According to this report, the suspect is an Honoray Britannian, and former Eleven Private Suzaku Kururugi. I repeat Suzaku Kururugi has been arrested for murder," The news reporter announced.

Nunally gave Lelouch a worried look as Lelouch himself clenched his fist in anger.

_So that racist prick wants to kill an innocent man for the murder I committed, well lets see how far you get with that. I'm coming for you Suzaku and when I do, all hell is going to break loose, _Lelouch thought angrily as he stomped out of the meeting room.

_**-The Next Day-**_

Kallen walked around the crowded Tokyo Tower station. She was followed by three other members of the resistance: Oghi, Tamaki, and others.

Kallen wondered on what Lelouch wanted them to do now.

_"Can a Kallen Stadfield please come to the front desk, we've found your cell phone," _said an announcer. Kallen raised an eye brow at this, but still went to the front desk. She went to the woman at the counter and said,"Hi I'm Kallen Stadfield."

The woman at the counter gave her a pleasant smile and fished in her desk for the cell phone. The woman pulled a cell phone out and held it out for her.

"May I ask who turned it in?" Kallen asked curiously. "Well I didn't see a face, because he hid it under a hood. Though it was sure nice of him to just not take it," the woman explained cheerfully.

"Well than thank you Miss," Kallen replied with a fake pleasantness, to hide her disdain for the woman's cheeriness.

She took the phone out of the woman's hand and walked back to the others.

"Hey what was that?" Tamaki asked annoyed that he was forced to come. The phone began to ring unexpectedly. Kallen answered immediately and saw the caller id of 'Aquila'.

"Hello who is this?" Kallen asked. "Get on the eastbound train on loop five, and bring your friends," Lelouch's voice rang out as it went to dial tone.

"Who was that?" Oghi asked curiously. "Come one follow me," Kallen responded as she lead them to the train. The people on the train were not speaking at all; leaving an eerie silence.

"What's wrong with them?" Kallen mumbled out loud. The train doors closed behind the rebels with a hiss. The train began to accelerate slowly. The phone rang once again, Kallen answered immediately.

"What now?" Kallen asked. "Face forward and look to the right, what do you see?" Lelouch instructed. Kallen did as told and saw the Britannian side of Tokyo, where it stood clean and unharmed.

"I see the Britannian city, built upon the remains and the sacrifices of the Japanese," Kallen explained with great conviction.

"Good now look to your left, what do you see?" Lelouch once again instructed. Kallen craned her neck to the left to see the crushed and dirty remnants of old Tokyo.

"I see our city, the city that's been neglected and striped of everything," Kallen explained once again. "Good answer. Now bring your friends to the front of the train," Lelouch instructed as the phone went to dial tone.

Kallen hung up and said,"Come on he wants us to go to the front of the train." The others gave her suspicious looks.

"How do we know if it's not a trap?" asked Tamaki with a skeptical. "We'll have to see won't we?" Oghi responded with a sigh.

The rebels walked to the front of the train, every cart with the same situation. All of the passengers were silent and ignored them like they were in some kind of trance.

_What the hell is wrong with these people? _ Kallen asked silently. They finally reached the door to the front of the train.

Oghi gave the signal to Tamaki to open it. The inside was dimly lit, the only thing visible was the silhouette of a man sitting in a chair, his legs crossed in a regal pose.

The door hissed close behind them when suddenly the lights turned on. The silhouette was revealed to be a hooded man sitting in a chair, his chin resting on the back of his hand.

He wore a long white two tailed coat with a red trim. He wore a white t-shirt, a pair of black pants, and black combat boots. He also had a compound bow sitting next to him, the quiver slung over the man's shoulder. A pair of sheathed katanas sat on the other side of him.

"Welcome, I hope you enjoyed my little tour," the man said with a calm and smooth tone. "Your tour?" Oghi repeated. "Just who the hell are you?" Tamaki broke out with an aggravated tone.

"Tamaki is it? The file was right, you have a temper. To answer your question you already know who I am," the man,"or have you already forgotten the man who helped you escape Shinjuku alive?"

"So you're Lelouch?" Oghi asked. "Yes, yes I am," Lelouch replied casually. "Okay Lelouch, I have a question for you. Why did you help us?" Oghi asked.

"I helped you because you and I had the same problem. We both were caught in place we needed to get out, no more no less," Lelouch replied flatly.

"Then why did you tell us to come here?" Ohgi asked skeptically. "I gave you my assistance and now I need your assistance," Lelouch explained.

"With what exactly?" Oghi asked. Kallen and the others were confused on what this could be, and why would they need their help.

"I have a friend convicted with the crime I committed and I need to help him escape. You may already know him, he's the son of Japanese Prime Minister you know," Lelouch explained.

"You're telling us that the Kururugi kid didn't kill prince Clovis," Tamaki said disbelievingly,"and you want us to go rescue him! That's suicide!"

The man smirked under his hood. "It would take a miracle, but I'm known as a miracle maker," Lelouch stated simply as he stood up from his chair.

"Now lets get this miracle started," Lelouch added slinging the bow across his shoulder.

_**-With Suzaku-**_

Suzaku thought of how he got in this position. One moment he's reunited with his old best friend Lelouch vi Britannia. The next, testing experimental seventh generation knightmares for Lord Asplund after getting shot in the back. The next he's brought down by a man with a large knife. The last was being accused of murder of the Viceroy of Japan prince Clovis, by the leader of the Purist movement Jerimiah Gottwald.

Suzaku knew what he was doing, he made a former Eleven take the fall of a murder he wasn't even near at the time. Now where was he? He's stuck in a electrical restraint bound to his neck that stopped him from talking as he approached his court-martial.

He watched the man responsible for the framing, standing in front of him telling the crowds of how much a monster he was. Though he wanted to tell the crowds of how he had nothing to do with it, he couldn't.

His mind was elsewhere, to Lelouch. He thought if Nunally was still alive, and wondered what would happened if he got the chance to stay with the two. To stay with the best friends he ever had.

He smiled grimly at the fact, that he would push Lelouch to get more exercise so he could at least run a few feet without getting winded.

The plans he made to change Britannia from the inside were slowly fading out of his grasp. The one thing he wanted was to see his father again, to see Lelouch and Nunally, he'd even say Todoh once again.

He wanted to see the people who molded his life to the way it is. Suddenly a solider came up to Lord Jerimaih mid speech.

"Lord Jerimiah," the man said trying to get the purist's attention. "What is it?" Jermiah asked. "There's a vehicle approaching the main highway from third," the man explained.

"Do you believe it could be a terrorist vehicle?" Jermiah asked with a hint of anticipation. "Well sir it's Lord Clovis's transport vehicle," the solider responded.

Jermiah let out a chuckle,"Looks like we have a comedian. Let them through. All forces hold here!" Suzaku scoffed of how much of a mistake this was. Even he knew that this was going to be a trap, and this was coming from a man who was called naive by most of his family.

Suzaku watched as a exact copy of Prince Clovis's transport came down the highway, the Britannian flag drenched in oil.

_**-With the rebels-**_

"Hey they stopped, they really did," Sugiyama said in shock as they watched the broadcast of the court martial. Only Kallen and Oghi went with Leouch. Lelouch's prediction was right, he said Jerimiah would hog all the limelight. Tamaki shook it off as a coiencidence. "It's just a coincidence," Tamaki replied. "Yeah, but he was right wasn't he?" Yoshida answered. "Coinencidence!" Tamaki said once again.

_**-With Lelouch-**_

Lelouch watched as he lied in wait. He sat on an arm chair his legs crossed and his chin resting on the back of his hand.

He watched they approached the convoy in a make shift replica of Clovis's transport. He sat on a lift where in the right time, send him on the roof in a dramatic entrance.

He was told to always be discreet, but he needed to be flashy and approachive. Just for now of course. He decided to go check on whoever came with him for this little miracle.

He went down to see only two, Oghi and Kallen.

"I hope they can't tell it's fake," Kallen said worriedly. "Don't worry," Lelouch said,"I won't be staying in here for long, so be prepared to get out."

"How can you be so sure?" Kallen countered. "Easy, if you know what people's tendencies are. You can use them to out smart them, and if I told you this was a risky mission so if I get defeated I expect you to get out of here through the sewer entrance we're approaching," Lelouch explained.

"What happens if you do get caught?" Oghi asked. "Well I am the murder of a member of the Imperial family, and I'm going to make it right. If I need to hang for Suzaku, I will," Lelouch explained.

"You two must be good friends," Oghi commented. "I haven't seen him for years, and I'm not doing this just because he's my friend. It's against my code to let an innocent die because of me," Lelouch explained as he went to take position, leaving two shocked rebels behind.

The truck stopped at the designated position over a man hole, where the the two rebels could escape.

"You desecrate the prince's transport! Come out of there at once..." Jerimiah screamed at the truck as over head smoke exploded. Lelouch felt the chair jolt upwards into a puff of smoke.

_**-Third Person-**_

The smoke slowly dissipated as a news helicopter filmed from above. Jerimiah's personal Sutherland was slowly wheeled out, as Jermiah walked down the ramp of the imperial float and towards the Sutherland.

The news helicopter was the first of anyone to get the shot at the perpetrator. He was sitting in a fancy arm chair, legs crossed side of cheek resting on his gloved fist.

He wore a white two-tailed trench coat with a large hood which covered the man's upper face. It had a red trim, and it appeared to have a two sided half cape which covered the man's shoulders. One side red, the other white.

He had weapons on him, which was a compound bow slung over his shoulder crossing with the quiver of arrows. Two sheathes were apparent on his person, and a pair of violet and black bracers adorned his wrists.

The part of his face that was visible was grinning slightly, in an almost mocking tone. Though he had a regal feel coming from him. Lord Jerimiah got into his Sutherland and asked the man in outrage,"Who do you think you are? Making a mockery of the throne!"

The man only uncrossed his legs and stood from his seat. The man's grin coming off his face, and turned into a stoic expression. The man gave no answer, but countered with a question,"Who do you think you are? Are you a man who's pretending to avenge Lord Clovis's death by killing an innocent man? or are you the man who's using his death to promote your own ideas?"

Everyone remained silent after the man's words, this made them think. "How dare you! You think this man is innocent, this man is the most liable suspect!" Jermiah replied in outrage.

"Or are you only punishing him because of his Japanese lineage? When the killer could have been anyone, even a Britannian could have committed the act," the man stated causing a disbelieving gasp coming from the crowd.

This got Jermiah extremely angry, a growl coming from his speaker.

"Is something wrong Jerimiah? Is it that your racial purity talk that keeps spewing from your mouth tasting rotten? Is it infuriating to hear your beliefs being used against you? Do you think the man you're praising and cheering for the execution of the suspected killer, worth it. You believed that Clovis cared for the Japanese? He was the one who began the genocide of all the Japanese in the Shinjuku ghetto to keep his title as viceroy, after the terrorists attack. He was truly a man who needed to die, and that's what he did when my blade went through his heart," the man explained coldly.

Everyone looked shocked, the man was proclaiming things they didn't know and information they were deprived. He even confessed that he was the sole murderer of prince Clovis.

"How dare you desecrate the name of his highness with your lies, you murderer!" Jerimiah yelled bringing up his gun. "What are you going to do Jerimiah? Arrest me and put me up for trial?" the man taunted with his arms outstretched now standing from his chair.

"Just who the hell are you!" Jermiah demanded. "My name is not important, but if you need to know so much you may call me Aquila," Aquila proclaimed almost in a pitying tone.

"How dare you speak to me like that?!" Jermiah declared angrily. The purist leader drew the machine gun on his Sutherland.

"If you shoot me all of the information about _Orange _shall be released to the public," Aquila proclaimed almost daring Jermiah to shoot. This although confused Jermiah, since he knew naught what the hooded man spoke of.

Jermiah warily moved his Sutherland closer to the transport, and opened the hatch. At this moment Aquila deactivated his microphone, as he prepared the for the next step.

Jermiah stood from the cockpit of the knightmare and eyed the hooded man. "What are you talking about?" Jermiah said regaining his nerves while narrowing his eyes.

A strange red flash came from the left side of the man's face, that was extremely visible from the shadowed upper part of Aquila's face.

"You will give Private Kururugi to us and do anything within your power to help us escape," Aquila commanded.

A bird like red symbol went from Aquila's eye to Jerimiah's. The power made the man do whatever Aquila commanded. Jermiah went back into his Sutherland and turned to face the convoy.

"You shall release Kururugi and hand him over to Aquila!" Jermiah commanded gaining a gasp from the crowd. The soldiers watching Kururugi were forced to release Kururugi as Jermiah lead Clovis's transport to the military convoy.

The two met stopped right in front of each other. Aquila stepped onto the other vehicle with a calm, confident walk. Kururugi looked up to his saviour.

"Who- AGH!" Kururgi began before the collar around his neck shocked him from talking. "Just like I thought they stopped you from talking," Aquila stated flatly.

The two soldiers watching the private immediately released him from his shackles. The two forced the hurt private to his feet.

Suzaku took one step towards the hooded man until he felt his legs give way under him. Aquila caught him and placed him over his shoulder, like he was some kind of large rag doll.

Aquila turned and stepped back onto Clovis's transport as the truck began to back away. Everyone just looked as the man escaped with the suspected killer of prince Clovis. When suddenly Kewell, Jermiah's subordinate interfered.

"What are you all doing! We need to stop them!" Kewell yelled from his own Sutherland. Suddenly Jermiah charged his ally by ramming him off the street and into the now scattering crowd.

The two slammed straight into a nearby bushiness's wall. The two's knightmares laid there unmoving. The transport carrying the two suspected killers faded away in the distance.

_**-At an Undisclosed Location-**_

Lelouch looked over his unconscious best friend as he laid on the hard concrete ground of the warehouse. The two rebels who accompanied him stood in the shadows, out of sight.

Suzaku then stirred once again as he struggled to get on his knees. The Britannian Private looked up and saw the man who saved him, Aquila.

"Who-who are you?" Suzaku asked,"Why did you save me?" The man just tilted his head and replied flatly,"I can not let an innocent man die because of my actions, it's against all I believe."

Suzaku could not comprehend the words being told to him. He killed an Imperial Prince, then admits to his murder to save an innocent man.

"What is it you believe, then?" Suzaku asked curiously. "Nothing is true and everything is permitted, that is my creed. That is my belief and what drives me. Tell me Private, what drives you," the man replied, confusing Suzaku.

"If everything is permitted, then why can't you let an innocent man die?" Suzaku countered. "It seems cynical doesn't it? Though it has a larger meaning than it implies," Aquila explained then repeated his question,"What drives you Suzaku?"

Suzaku stopped to think about it. He then took a deep breath and said,"The unfairness of the Briannian system drives me. It drives me to want it make it better, to use honorable means to stop the unfair treatment of the Japanese."

"Strange, the suffering of your own people drives you, but to what end. Do you want equality for just the Japanese or all of the numbers?" Aquila asked. Suzaku just stared at the man, he did not know what to say.

"Why does it matter to you?" Suzaku blurted out not knowing what else to say. A grin came onto Aquila's face.

"That's one of the things I believe in and strive for. To have peace through equality of all the world. To make a world where one can look at another and seem him as more than a stranger, but as a friend or even a brother. That's my ultimate goal, but to get peace some men need to die," Aquila explained.

Suzaku's eyes widened. The words coming out of Aquila's mouth did not seem like over exaggeration, but there was pure conviction and belief in his voice. It made him think of his own goal, and compared to Aquila, it seemed selfish.

"Even I have my limits to what blood I spill. I have my lines that I can not cross, but some men do not have those limits," Aquila began,"The Knights Templar a brotherhood of powerful men, they believe in peace, just like I do. They believe in a very different way. They won't stop at any means to achieve this peace, even at the free will of the people." Suzaku was shocked, this seemed like the plot of a movie.

"How is this possible, don't they see they'll need the full collaboration of the people to get peace!" Suzaku said outraged of these proclaimed.

"It may seem outrageous and impossible, but it's the exact opposite. Many of our corporations, politicians, even our dear imperial family believes this," Aquila explained.

"What how is it possible we haven't heard about it!" Suzaku countered. Aquila snickered,"They're the most powerful men of our time. They have an unlimited supply of cash so manipulation is easy."

Suzaku could see the connection now, the Britannian empire how they continually conquered other countries into submission. How they seemed to cover up information that the public should hear.

Suzaku was outraged at the world they were living in was being controlled by powerful politicians and businessmen.

"I want you to join me Suzaku, because no matter how much you try on the inside ideas can never be destroyed," Aquila stated. Suzaku just realized that the hooded man just destroyed his goal of changing Britannia on the inside, but replaced one for change of all things for the better.

"Join what and why would you want me?" Suzaku asked. "You see I too, am a part of a brotherhood. One who would despise the acts of the Templars, and right now you are talking to the last active member of the Assassin Brotherhood," Aquila explained.

"Assassin Brotherhood?" Suzaku asked. "Yes, unlike our counterparts we are not rich politicians or CEO's. We are your everyday person," Aquila began,"We are the ones who stand up against them even at the cost of our lives. Do you ever want to make a change, or will you always be idle in society?"

Suzaku thought about it again. Suzaku was now certain of what he needed to do, and it involved the assassins.

"Yes I will join the Assassins. For not just Japan for all of man kind!" Suzaku declared with great emotion.

"It's good to have you on board friend, but first I need you to return to the court martial," Aquila instructed. Suzaku struggled onto his feet.

Suzaku knew the reasoning behind the order. He knew that they had too little evidence to condemn him, and returning willingly will more than likely cause him to get his name cleared.

"Before I go, who are you really Aquila?" Suzaku asked his eyes narrowing. "I can't believe you haven't figured out Suzaku, you must be a real dolt," Aquila said with a grin.

Suzaku's eyes widened, only one person could have that playful tone while meaning no real insult. Aquila reached for his hood, and pulled it off.

There before Suzaku, was his best friend, Lelouch vi Britannia.

_**I hoped you enjoyed and if you didn't well I don't really care. Just tell me how you feel and I'll see you all next time. Also be happy, this is probably the longest chapter I've posted for anything. **_


End file.
